


An (not so) Ordinary Investigation

by hanabi5



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Erections, Mild Smut, they are canon in my dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5





	An (not so) Ordinary Investigation

“Shh. Be quiet. Otherwise, Monokuma will hear us.” Kyoko whispered to Makoto, who nodded back quickly.

After another death, the detective decided to investigate some more around around the school, and invited the lucky student to help her. After all, Makoto had confessed his feelings to the girl and she confessed hers too, and they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. That was the closest thing to a date they could have on Hope’s Peak Academy, and also an interesting way to learn more about each other.

While living in a killing game, there’s is pretty much no time to show your affection in a more private way. So, the couple had only kissed a couple of times for brief moments, leaving them both eager for more intimate contact.

But now they were in a possible dangerous situation. They heard a loud noise, and if Monokuma caught them wandering around the forbidden places at the school, they would certainly be punished. 

“K-Kirigiri-san! I think I saw someone!” Makoto whispered in panic.

“Here!” She took his hand and entered silently on a hidden room.

They sure were in a hurry and all... But it seemed like they were in a worst situation right now.

Well, _at least for Makoto._

In a really, _really_ tiny room, with no space for them to stand up, Kyoko was currently sitting was his lap, and even on the dark he could swear he saw her blushing.

“D-Don’t move. There seems to be a lot of small objects here that could easily fall from the shelves.” She said, still with a low tone of voice.

“Ah, okay...”

An awkward silence took over the place, as they both waited patiently until it was safe to go out again. They were starting to feel a little more comfortable, until the detective felt _something hard_ growing under her, and she let out a small gulp of surprise. Could it really be...?

“I-I’m so sorry, Kirigiri-san!” Makoto apologized in embarrassment, lowering his voice after realizing he was being too loud. “I didn’t mean to, I just...”

“I-It’s fine. You can’t control it, right...?” She answered, almost equally embarrassed. “Let’s just focus on getting out of here very quietly now, okay?” She asked, and Makoto was more than pleased to leave that position and get out of that place.

Did he really think about her that way? If so, for how long? Well, it’s not like she was mad. She knew that boys would have this kind of thoughts more often, and she was okay with that. They were dating, after all, so it was normal. But she definitely wasn’t prepared for something like that to happen, and it did surprise her _a lot._

Kyoko quickly opened the door and left along with her boyfriend, but not before checking very carefully. 

The two teenagers walked back to their respective rooms, not saying a single word, until Makoto decided to break the silence.

“I’m truly sorry, Kirigiri-san... I understand if you’re mad at me...”

“Not at all. I was just caught out of guard, that’s all.” She replied calmly, already recomposed. “I understand it, you don’t need to apologize.”

“Still, it was inappropriate of me to let something like _that_ happen...”

Kyoko then suddenly stopped walking and looked directly to him. “Listen, Naegi-kun. I’m really not mad. Actually, it’s kind of nice to know that you want to have more intimate contact with me, because I want that, too. But maybe just not _that_ intimate yet.” She said, trying her best not to loose her composure. “When we get out of here, we will have all the time we want for us. And maybe we can... get to know each other better.”

By now, she had completely failed to keep it cool and was already blushing like crazy again, and so was Makoto. “Y-Yeah. That sounds good.” He agreed.

After some more minutes, they finally reached their rooms, which meant that the weird atmosphere was finally over. They stopped at Kyoko’s room first, and she gently opened the door.

“So, I’ll be heading on...” The boy informed her, already turning around, ready to leave.

“W-Wait...” 

He turned back again. She seemed embarrassed once again, and almost reluctant to say it, but when she finally said it, Makoto felt his heart skip a beat.”

_“Could I have a goodnight kiss?”_

He smiled. 

“How in the world could I deny you that?”


End file.
